Hokey Wolf
Hokey Wolf is the smooth-talking title character throughout each cartoon. His main hobby in life was to outsmart and coax the clueless out of free meals or places to stay, much of which he seemed to do so with ease, despite possible consequences later on. History He had his own segment on "The Huckleberry Hound Show" called "Hokey Wolf" in 1961, where he appeared as the protagonist of the series. He was a con artists wolf, with his sidekick: Ding-a-Ling Wolf whom joined Hokey Nearly Though Out All of his Misadventures. But as soon as The Huckleberry Hound Show Ended, Hokey seems to have appeared by himself with the exception being "Yogi's Ark Lark". Not much is known about Hokey's backstory, and how it is that Ding ended up with Hokey in the first place. Hokey usually tricks his life into a simple life. He usually does his con artists ways while doing so, However it usually backfires on him at the end. Appearance Hokey is a large grown brown furred wolf standing on two feet, He has a peach colored Snout. He has a big bushy tail, pointed ears, and has two whiskers on each side of his snout, Hokey dresses somewhat similarly to Yogi, only that he sports a pale purple fedora (similar to Top Cat), as well as a white collar with a teal-colored bow tie. Personality He is portrayed as a really smart smooth talker, His personality would later be recycled for fellow Hanna-Barbera characters, "Top Cat", and "Yogi Bear" who starred in a prime-time sitcom that ran from 1961 to 1962 that followed a very similar concept. However while acting villainous in (some) Hokey Wolf episodes (but still doing some heroic acts at the same time), he doesn’t seem to actually do anything villainous outside his show. With the Exception being that He was villainous twice in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. But no other villainous acts were shown. He most likely redeemed in Laff-a-Lympics as he did no villainous acts. and was part of one of the good teams. He has also done heroic acts in Yogi's Ark Lark Were He Joined Yogi's Gang a Heroic group that teaches kids versus things, his partner-in-crime Ding-a-Ling also Joined Alongside him. He and Ding also appeared in The Yogi Bear Show episode Yogi's Birthday Party as one of the Guest, who made it to Yogi's Party, Alongside there other friends: Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Quick-Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snooper and Blabber, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. Bio Hokey is a smooth talking con-artist wolf. whom is usually trying to cheat his way into the simple life. He is often accompanied alongside by his young, diminutive, sidekick, Partner in Crime "Ding-a-Ling Wolf". Together the two go on various Misadventures. Goals His main goal in life is to out smart the clueless into getting free meals, or places to stay he and Ding-a-Ling always try doing schemes, usually hokey does the work, and ding-a-ling tags alongside Hokey. Hokey seems to get though very easily, but sometimes doesn’t seem to get though on his fast taking work it the end. He seems to do both Heroic acts and Villainous acts making him an Anti-Hero. While he does most of the work and seemingly getting though with it and managing to outsmart the clueless. It usually backfires on him at the end. His most notable role is in The episode "Chock Full Chuck Wagon" where he and Ding-a-Ling try to steal a cowboys Chuck Wagon, while he did villainous acts in the episode, he managed to succeed at the end, intell a real stampede emerged then he and Ding-a-Ling ran for it. Another notable Role is in The Episode "Hokey Dokey" in The Episode Hokey tricks the three little Pigs Out of there home, so he and Ding-a-Ling can have a "Nice Cozy Home For The Winter" but it backfires on him again after the three little pigs found out that the "Big Bad Wolf" turned over a new Leag, and the three little pigs and the big bad wolf give him a lesson, by blowing the brick house down with Hokey and Ding-a-Ling inside. Heroic Acts *Hokey did Save Ding-a-Ling in The Episode "Who's Zoo", Where He and Ding try to steal a Lions stake. While he mostly did villainous acts in the episode. One attempt was for ding to "Swin Though The Gate and Grab The Stake". This attempt failed and resulted in Ding getting eaten by the Lion. Then Hokey had to use the Lions tail. (pulling it up and down like a lever), opening the Lions mouth, and freeing ding-a-ling. *Hokey Has Saved Ding-a-Ling's life a few times. *Hokey has helped Ding-a-Ling a few times. Family While most Hanna-Barbera characters family members never appear. Hokey once mentioned his mother in the episode "Movies Are Bitter Than Ever". in this episode after the Farmer found out that hokey was tricking again. As He was going to shoot hokey with a gun, hokey told ding-a-Ling to write a message to His dear mother. Making the Farmer cry, and also making Hokey and Ding-a-Ling get away with the farmer shooting them. (Which he does afterwards, when he realizes that Hokey tricked him again). Voice Actor He was voiced by Daws Butler (whom also voiced characters such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the Series and other Series he appeared in with the except of Yo Yogi!, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Other Appearances While Ding-a-Ling appears in nearly every episode alongside Hokey. Hokey appears by himself in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and also some comics. Hokey appears in the Laff-a-Lympics TV Series as a Member of The Yogi Yahooeys. He appears again in The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound as The Mayor. And also as a Recurring character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. He also appeared in Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, With other characters such as Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber, Quick-Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. However he appeared by himself (Without Ding-a-Ling). in that movie. He Also appears twice in Yo Yogi! As Mayor Hokey, Only This Time He Appears With Ding-a-Ling. Trivia *He was voiced by Daws Butler. *Hokey's personality is very similar to that of Top Cat, as both often act as the anti-villain in some episodes, both create schemes to get what they want, and both talk very similar to one another. *The original model sheet of Hokey actually shows his Name was originally supposed to be Wacko Wolf. But due to another similar looking character from Bozo The Clown Sharing The Same name at the time, Hanna-Barbera had to quickly change His name to Hokey Wolf. **This May Imply That Hokey Was originally supposed to be Wacko Wolf (or at the very least based on the same character). **Hokey also looks alot similar to Wacko. Only Wacko wears clothes While Hokey only wears a pork pine Hat, a collar and a teal colored bow-tie (This is likely due to avoid people mixing up the two). *in the Laff-a-Lympics comic issue 6, it was revealed that Hokey is a expert roller skater. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Tricksters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Antagonists